The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal
The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal is the 30th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 31st episode to air. The first player from each team would cross the moat by pulling himself or herself hand-over-hand on the overhead rope; once they were across, their partner would toss them a bundle of rope which their teammate would catch. Once the first player had the rope, they would coil it once around the base of the pole and brace himself or herself so their partner could cross in the same method (except they would walk on the underwater lower rope). One of the greatest generals who ever lived led an army of 60,000 men and 38 elephants through Spain and France, and over the Alps into Italy. His name was Hannibal, and he crushed the ancient Romans in the worst defeat of their history. Legend has it the idea came to him in a dream. One day, Hannibal summoned his spiritual advisor, Mumbo, and said to him: "I dreamed I was floating above the ground on something gray with wings, and while riding it, I crushed the city of Rome. What do you make of this, O Spiritual Advisor?" "My lord," said Mumbo, "you must gather a band of elephants and take them over the Alps to Rome!" This seemed like a good idea to Hannibal, so off he went, and bought 38 elephants. The elephant dealer was so pleased he gave Hannibal a silver saddle horn as a token of his thanks. Hannibal won his battle and gave the silver saddle horn to Mumbo. The Red Jaguars are 12-year-olds Damon and Vicki. The Green Monkeys are 14-year-old Lee and 12-year-old Jessica. Hannibal Helper (Knotted Rope Mountain) The first game required the girls to climb up a "mountain," grabbing the four stuffed elephants along the way and putting them in the sack they were carrying. When they got up to the top and got the fourth elephant in the sack, they then needed to climb down the other side of the ramp; whoever completed the game first won. The girls both climbed at the same pace, but what decided it was the fact that, at the beginning, Vicki had a harder time getting the elephants in her sack than Jessica did. Vicki tried her best to catch up, but she was still a little bit behind when Jessica made it down the other side of the mountain with 16 seconds left, so the Green Monkeys won the first half Pendant of Life. Slippery Alps (Water Chute) The second game was another fun one. Before the game, Kirk explained that Hannibal lost all but one elephant in the Alps because their flat feet meant that they slid around a lot on the snow and ice and got hurt easily. However, in the game, the boys had to slide as far as they could in 60 seconds, with only the furthest slide within the time limit being compared. Lee started out strong, but eventually Damon caught up and slid further as he got the hang of the game. His furthest slide was a bit better than Lee's furthest, so Damon won a half Pendant for the Red Jaguars, tying the scores. Roman Column (Pulley Pillar) The last Temple Game was that two-person pulley game that was used a lot throughout the first season. This time, players needed to build a Roman column by grabbing a ring and dropping it onto the pole. For what it was worth, the game was not all that bad this time, since both teams got stopped up just as much (other times, the only reason one team won was because the other's rope got caught a lot more). Vicki slipped an extra ring on the column as time ran out, but even without it, the Red Jaguars still got seven rings on the column to the Green Monkeys' six, winning the full Pendant of Life and the right to go to Olmec's Temple. Vicki began in the Cave of Sighs, progressing to the Wheel Room; after opening both doors leading out of the Throne Room, she headed up into the Heart Room and progressed left into the Treasure Room, where she met the first Temple Guard with 2:16 to go. After figuring out she could not directly enter the Shrine of the Silver Monkey from the Treasure Room, she opened the treasure chest and spent a while looking down into it. After a while, Vicki retreated to the Heart Room, but then headed up into the Observatory and then opened both doors by spinning the sundial, proving that the Jaguars could have potentially started in the Room of the Three Gargoyles and gone across the Troubled Bridge. Confused for a bit, Vicki returned to the Treasure Room from the Observatory, but she eventually headed back into the Heart Room again and then retreated to the Throne Room with about 1:11 on the clock, having wasted more than a third of the run with the detour. Vicki then headed into the Holes of Python, where a Temple Guard hidden past the ladder caught her with 49 seconds on the clock. Damon tried to make up for lost time, only for the run to end after he hit the actuators for both crawl tubes leading into the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Part 1 The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal Part 2 * Lee of the Green Monkeys was one of the two known British contestants to appear on the show. The other contestant was Janet of the Purple Parrots from The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl. * This was the first of the two runs to ever feature a Temple Guard in the Holes of Python. The other run was The Codebook of Mata Hari. * This was the last episode in Season 1 where a contestant is removed in the roomspace where the Swamp, the Spider's Lair, the Bamboo Forest, the Holes of Python, and the Jester's Court. *This is the only episode where the Red Jaguars and Green Monkeys are the teams competing in the Temple Games and the artifact was not reached. Category:Episodes Category:Layout VII Category:Season 1 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered